


不许跟营销部谈恋爱！

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	不许跟营销部谈恋爱！

日式包间内

 

“您的主菜已经布完，请问甜品是现在上还是餐后。”

陈部长抬眼看了看双腿盘好端坐在对面发呆的人，对服务生笑了笑。

“现在吧。”  
“好的您稍等。”

 

“这是您的甜品。菜都上齐了，二位请慢用。”  
“谢谢。另外我们要谈正事，不叫service不用进来。”  
“好的。”

 

林彦俊对着一桌子精致料理没什么胃口，捏着筷子在菜里戳，用上目线斜眼看陈立农。

“陈部长好雅兴，说跟我随意聊两句还这么隆重。”

“只是想着好久没跟彦俊约会了而已。”

林部长表情冷淡，耳根发红，手下更用力地戳。

“不是跟你说过，只有在家才能这么叫。”

“彦俊乖啦，这里只有我们啊。不要担心。”

陈立农挪着蒲团到对方身边坐下，伸臂拿过酒壶酒杯倒下。左手揽过林彦俊轻轻将他靠在肩上，右手端起酒杯凑到他眼前。

“彦俊你看，杯里有鱼在游诶。”

怀里的人儿好奇地看了看，发出不满的声音。

“印在杯底嘛，超假的。”

“诶是吗，那喝掉看看还有没有。”

说着就端起酒杯举到怀里人的唇边，期待地看着他。林彦俊轻轻瞪他一眼，就着陈立农的手喝下去。

“你不要以为我不知道你打什么主意，陈部长。”林部长喝酒有点上脸，平日里刻意做得冷清严肃的表情也随着腮边晕染两朵浅浅粉色而大打折扣。“以为好吃好喝，唔…就可以收买我吗？”

陈立农看着他睫毛忽闪忽闪，酒意蕴在眼底铺成一片水雾，笑着贴过去亲亲他的脸，换来对方故作狠力地掐他胳膊。

“我们彦俊真的好聪明喔，什么都知道。”

“那是～”独处时终于放开包袱的林部长得意地摇头，“所以你不会得逞的，我警告你。”

不知何时斟满的酒杯又喂到林彦俊嘴边。最近工作很忙，很长时间没喝酒放松的某人有点回瘾，一口吞下。

陈立农自己也仰头喝下一杯。桂花酒甜蜜馥郁口感饱满，只是……比较上头。

林彦俊起身坐直开吃，陈立农一边吃着一边给他夹菜一边贴心倒酒。

韩国有一句话叫：不能让哥哥的酒杯空着。

林彦俊喝得开心，正欲伸筷夹菜却被陈立农压住手腕。陈立农乖巧地举着两个酒杯，很正经地开口道：“林部长，我们共事四年以来还没有在酒桌上认识过。来，这杯我敬你。”然后直接干掉一杯。林彦俊翻个白眼，不知道恋人又在玩什么小巧思，接过酒杯仰头喝下。

不料对方还不罢休，又斟满两杯握在手里。“彦俊，第二杯是作为你的恋人。我们还没有喝过交杯酒诶…”附赠可怜巴巴的眼神攻击，他知道自己哥哥最受不了这一套。

“好了你，要喝就喝嘛…”主动从陈立农手里接过酒杯，其实他内心也觉得好玩，只是碍于哥哥的身份故作一点矜持。

两人都没有过交杯酒经验，两只手笨拙地绕过对方，最后还是喝歪掉很多。甜蜜汁液从林彦俊的嘴角滑下，淌过颈动脉跌到锁骨，被陈立农啄吻干净。

林部长的脸又红上一个台阶。

陈部长认真地说：“不能浪费粮食喔。”

林部长有点害羞，端起酒杯小口抿在嘴里掩饰自己。陈部长双手撑到他的蒲团两边，进入一个交换鼻息的暧昧距离。

“为什么哥哥的酒看起来比较好喝一点？”

“……不都是，一样的吗，白痴。”

更害羞了，又抿一口。

“我也想要喝哥哥的。”

不给对方反应时间，句子结束时陈立农便欺身向前覆住恋人丰满的下唇，温柔地用舌尖去描绘圆润可爱的唇形，肉感实在太好让他忍不住轻咬一口。接着舌尖滑到哥哥上下唇瓣之间撬开，未曾来得及咽下的液体顺着唇间缝隙向外流淌，被陈立农尽数收获。意犹未尽地寻入口中，林彦俊因酒精而高热的舌尖轻轻贴上他的与之纠缠，缺氧到发出轻微哼声。

“果然比较好喝诶。”

林彦俊被突然的吻打了个猝不及防，对方离开时才恢复了正常呼吸。对偷袭的对方表示非常不满，使劲瞪他，没想到在对方看来却是欲迎还拒。

其实真的是欲迎还拒。

林彦俊好有感觉哦，带着微醺意味的湿吻让他前后都敏感起来，开始叫嚣让主人安抚自己。而主人本人又羞于对年下五岁的恋人开口，况且还是在外面…随时都能被外人打开门的地方。

被酒精冲晕的头脑还在做最后抵抗，林彦俊皱着眉头表情憨憨在无声地与自己辩论，陈立农坐在一旁看着他笑。

怎么会不知道哥哥想要呢。但难得一见主动求爱的哥哥，还是要好好期待一下的。

 

不知道最后怎么说服理智妥协了，林彦俊心一横眼一闭就扑进了陈立农宽厚的胸膛里，不敢抬头去看他的表情，只悄悄地用手指以他一边乳尖为圆心画着。陈立农却好整以暇，只把手臂撑在两侧并不触碰躲在怀里的人。还恶意使坏地提问，“彦俊怎么了？”

以为自己暗示得够明显了，正在等待爱抚的人有点生气。不轻不重地按住坏人已经硬挺的乳尖一下一下向内，林彦俊仰头咬到对方的下颌，轻轻将他的脸拉下来再送上舌尖。陈立农也回应起这个吻，却又并不再下一步动作。

“陈立农～”

杂糅着撒娇委屈和期待的呼唤让陈立农下半身更鼓起一点。大手移到猫咪的前端隔着西装裤开始打圈揉捏，换来猫咪在怀里舒服得打颤，舌尖也跟着发颤。被摸到上头的林彦俊一边被揉着一边激烈亲吻，空出手去解自己的皮带，终于解开后又去摸索对方的，正想滑开拉链时却被陈立农按住了手。

他有一点委屈。

“陈立农～”

“之前说好，在家要叫什么的？”

偏偏在这个时候记得清楚。林彦俊眼角泛红鼻尖也泛红，后面的汁水已经快包不住了。

“……老公。”

“乖，句子讲完。”

“我想要老公，老公快一点…”

陈立农看着恋人被微醺的情欲激到几欲掉泪，伸手拍拍他的屁股。

“彦俊真乖，老公好好奖励你。”

扶着他的肩将人按在榻榻米上，熟练流畅地给两人都脱下了裤子。右手一颗一颗打开衬衣，左手从衬衣下摆伸进去四处游走，听到欲求不满的轻轻喘哼声后终于落到殷红的乳尖上细细研磨，被侍弄舒服的呻吟在陈立农拿捏住地加大力道一掐时陡然升高分贝。

俯身去舔舐哥哥通红的耳廓，低声地警告他，“彦俊叫太大声会被听到喔。”

后又拨开哥哥捂着嘴的手按住，再次警告他，“要叫得又小声又淫荡才可以，这样老公才会操得你更爽，知道了吗？”

林彦俊又羞又想要，紧紧地咬着下唇，脚却不老实地环住陈立农的腰，一下一下地扭腰带动着胯骨也扭，早已被释放出来的前端蹭着陈立农的衬衣摩擦。陈立农毫不费力地直接向他的后穴探入两指，包了好久的一汪汁液终于被侵入破开，顺着手指滑下。

更是欺负人一样地把手指间牵出的淫荡粘丝展示给哥哥看，而后不顾他的小声呼喊直接吃进口中。

“我们彦俊好棒啊，又湿又软又烫。”

手指加到三根，另外两指按在臀缝间充当底座，一边还要又真诚又恶意地夸奖他的淫荡。

林彦俊双手抚慰着自己胸前，被手指操到软成一滩桂花酒酿。

手指做好充分扩张后换成肉棒顶在穴口，林彦俊做好了憋住浪叫的准备，对方却只进一点再退出去，再进一点再退出去。

被玩到快死了。悬吊在头上的苹果永远在跳起时更高悬起，得不到满足的后穴顺沿着神经顶到头顶向陈立农发出邀请。

“老公……”

“我突然想起来你们部董又霖今天拜托我的事情。”肉棒慢慢插进一半，林彦俊拼命缩着括约肌去留住它，却因为太过湿润而让对方轻易退出，“彦俊不能州官放火，不许百姓点灯喔。”

林彦俊快气哭了。

“你…你们营销部，都像你一样！坏透了！”

陈立农笑了，再往前挺了挺，堵在穴口处感受着一开一合的律动。

“是吗？那你怎么吸住我不放？”

林彦俊咬牙，不许自己在欲望面前败下阵来。

“他们俩的事，彦俊觉得呢？”作乱的大手蹂躏起弹性十足的臀瓣，火热硕大的肉棒也一下下地模拟性交撞击着穴口。“说个‘好’，老公就狠狠地操你，操得你高潮到晕过去。好不好，嗯？”

又一包新的淫水被龟头牵连着带出来沾湿了身下的榻榻米，陈立农无奈地看着猫咪倔强地咬着发白的下唇，兀地一个冲刺挺身操了进去，一下子顶在后穴里隐秘的前列腺G点上死死抵住。林彦俊瞬间瞳孔翻到上弦，连发出呻吟的力气都被抽到后穴。饥渴太久的甬道突然被狠狠满足，逼到生理性眼泪都落下。

陈立农仍然抵在那一点上，满头满身的汗沁湿了衬衣后心才出卖他其实并不轻松。

“好不好？”

G点一直被强制压住，林彦俊克制不住整个人都发抖，长时间兴奋高潮的压力终于让他点头。

身上人满足地温柔亲吻他的脸颊，身下却毫不留情地穿刺着。

“彦俊答应咯。接下来，好好地叫给老公听，叫得越骚，老公越用力。”

两人都憋得难受，彻底放开后做起来比平时都更爽。

“啊…嗯唔…啊哈，老公，老公好大，啊…”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢…好喜欢老公操我，哈…再快一点…”

“有多喜欢？…嗯？”

“喜欢到，唔…想被你干坏掉…嗯啊～呜呜呜…”

“彦俊叫得太好听了，以后也要这么乖哦…”

“嗯啊，好，老公……老公！不行了，不行了，快一点快一点啊啊啊快一点我不行了要到了要到了，呜呜呜，老公我要到了…啊——”

 

 

/

林彦俊瘫软地趴在榻榻米上让陈立农给他套上衣服。然后撑着脑袋看着陈立农来回收拾，期间还掏出手机鼓捣了一会儿。

“你在干嘛。”

“没什么啊，看看时间。”

 

To 董又霖：放心，恋爱吧^^


End file.
